Glee and CSI:NY When the music sounds silent
by blueeyedjaclover
Summary: When a girl is murdered, the CSI team visits Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Do they have to do anything with the murder? Read the story and find out yourself!
1. Chapter 1 POSSIBLE VICTIM

**WHEN MUSIC SOUNDS QUIET **

POSSIBLE VICTIM

'Lalalalala… Oehoehoehoeh…' The bell rang.

'_Who the hell could that be? Just disturbing me while I'm preparing to go to school!' _she thought, but she stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, there were standing two men. They were both wearing a jeans and a slim shirt. The one in the front was pretty tall and had dark hair. He wasn't that bad-looking at all. The one in the back was smaller, his hair was blonder and she could see a wedding ring on his finger when she was checking him out. He saw she was looking at him and he looked at her. Rapidly she looked away, feeling a bit ashamed. The first one showed a badge and said:'

Hi, I'm detective Don Flack and this is detective Danny Messer, NYPD. Are you Rachel Berry?'

'I am, what is going on?'

'We need to ask you a few questions. Do you know this girl? Her name is Mary Billinger.'

He showed her a picture. '_Oh my god, that girl looks just like me. Wasn't she a student at McKinley?' _'I think I've been on school with her. But I don't know her, not really.'

'Did you notice she looks a lot like you?' Danny said.

'I did, yes, but what does this have to do with me?'

'This girl has been murdered. When we were checking her mobile phone, we found out that the last few calls she made were to you.'

'But I haven't talked to her, I swear.' She started to panic. What if these cops didn't believe her?

'We know, when the calls were made she was probably dead already. But we need your phone to check who made these calls, okay?'

'Of course.' She walked out of the room to get her phone. She heard the men looking around in the other room, and making jokes, talking. They didn't realize how scared she was.

'_What if the killer of that girl is trying to kill me to? What if he is going to rape me, or kidnap me! Stop… Don't think about that. The cops are here, just ask them what is going to happen.' _ She took her phone and walked back into the room.

'Here's my phone. Do I have to do something else, or…'

'Just continue your normal business, but stay in town. We are going to check your phone as soon as possible and we'll take contact if we need to. Thanks for your cooperation.'

'It's nothing, I didn't…' Before she could finish her sentence, the door was closed and the men were gone. She sighted. '…mind it.'

'What a weird lady.' Danny said as they walked out of the building into Flack's car.

'I don't know. She's a Broadway wannabe, and you know how they are. But I also thought she looked scared.'

'She saw your face, I would be scared to.' They started laughing.

'But serious,' said Danny. 'do you think she's hiding something?' 'No, I don't think so. I don't believe she has anything to do with this murder. But what I've learnt from this job, is that you have to trust the facts, and not your feelings. That's why you can bring this phone to Adam, so he can sort it out with all of his Adam-like stuff.'

'Yes sir.' Laughing they drove away, back to the lab.

'Hey Adam.' Lindsay walks into Adam's office.

'My dearest husband didn't have any time to step by, so he sent me. What do you have on Miss Berry's phone?'

'It was a big trick find out her password. Most people have one password, but she has five, and for everything you want to open you need one of them password. But, because I'm awesome, I managed to crack them all. The calls she got from the vics phone were all made yesterday evening between 8 and 10 pm. The only thing you guys have to do know is ask her who made those calls.'

'Adam, that's great.'

'What's great?' Mac and Jo walked into Adam's office.

'Hey boss. Hey interim boss.' Jo looks at Adam, and shakes her head. She doesn't say anything about it, because she knows it is her own fault, Adam calling her like that. 'I think you guys need to talk to that Rachel Berry again. But otherwise than that few calls, there's nothing weird I can found about her. At least not in her phone.' 'Good work Adam.' Jo says.

'I know, right. Maybe you should give me some raise.'

Mac looks at him, his face is saying he should shut up.

'Never mind.' Adam says quickly. Mac looks at Jo now.

'Jo, you and Lindsay could go visit miss Berry again. Maybe she'll give you a private concert.'

Jo knocks on the door. A young girl, about 18, 19 years old, opens it. She's wearing a red dress, her long brown hear is hanging against her face. Her make-up is perfectly done, but between it you can see her face turning pale when she sees them. She looks at the ground.

'Hello Rachel. I'm detective Danville, but you can call me Jo. This is detective Lindsay Messer.' _'Messer? Wasn't that the name of the other detective as well?' _She looks at Lindsay's hand.

There's a ring who looks a lot like the ring Danny was wearing.

'Are you married, detective Messer?' Lindsay looks at her hand.

'Yes, I am. My husband is Danny Messer, you might have seen him earlier this day. And you can call me Lindsay.'

'Okay, Lindsay. I already thought you were his wife. I was going to marry to, you know. But he broke up so I could make my dreams come true. He's in the army now.'

She was still feeling awful when she thought about Finn. His long arms, were she felt safe. She would do anything to have him here right now. Accept kill, of course.

'We need to know who called you yesterday between 8 and 10 pm.' Jo asks.

'_Jesse. Oh my god. It was Jesse. How did he got that girls phone? Maybe he killed her…No, that can't be. He can be a jerk, but killing someone. No, he probably just found the phone. Let's hope so.' _

'My ex-boyfriend called me, 3 times.'

'The one in the military?'

'No, the one I had before him. I told him that I was in, so…'

'In?'

'At my school. It's a really special school, only the real good come in, and I did. So he called me, saying he was proud at me. But he was busy so he had to hang up a few times. That's why he called me multiple times. Is he in trouble now?'

'We don't know yet. Can you give us his name?'

'His name is Jesse St. James.'

'Thank you Rachel. If there is anything, give us a call, okay?' Lindsay says, while she gives Rachel her card.

'Okay, I will.'


	2. Chapter 2 UNLIKELY SUSPECT

POSSIBLE VICTIM

'Jesse St. James, NYPD, open up!'

Flack, Mac and Jo are at Jesse's house. They hear some mumbling and some noise, and after a few minutes a young man opens the door. He's wearing a sweatpants and a big shirt. He's looking like he came right out of bed.

'Did we wake you up?' Flack asks.

'Yeah, you did. What's this all about?'

'Well, time to wake up; you're arrested on suspicion of murder on Mary Billinger.' Mac says when he walks towards Jesse and putts handcuffs around his wrists.

'What? Who? I don't even know that girl! I didn't do anything. This is a mistake!'

'You know how much I've heard that? Mostly they were lying. Now come on, watch your head when you walk into the car.' Flack takes his hands and walks him to the car.

'Hey Mac.' Jo walks into Mac's office.

'Hey Jo, how are you?'

'I'm great, thanks, but can I interrogate Jesse St. James?'

'Yeah sure, but Flack is already busy with him. And why?'

'I found this video's on the internet. He's a pretty good singer, but a few weeks ago people started yelling at him, because they didn't like it. Maybe he was jealous of the others, because they had more success?'

'That's possible, but a bit strange. You can ask him. And now hurry, before Flack is already finished.' Jo nodded and smiled as she walked out of his office, on to the interrogation room.

'Hello Jesse, my name is det. Jo Danville. I want to ask you some questions. First of all, do you know this girl?' She shows him a picture of Mary Billinger.

'No, she doesn't look familiar.'

'But you know she looks a lot like your ex-girlfriend, Rachel, right?'

'I guess, what is the point of this?'

'Don't you think it is a bit strange, that a girl, that looks a lot like your ex-girlfriend, is murdered, and the same day you call your ex-girlfriend with the dead girl's phone?'

'I found that phone! It was just laying there, on the street, no girl, no body, just that phone. I swear!' 'But why did you just took that phone than? You could just ask people if they lost it, or bring it to the police station.'

'I know, but, I lost my job a few weeks ago, and I'm running out of money. So I thought, if I take this phone, I can save money for other things. But I haven't stolen it, or killed someone!'

'So why did you stopped calling a few times?'

'I'm looking for a new job, and every time someone called I hang up because it could be someone offering me a job. That's the truth, please, just believe me!'

'I can't believe you on your words, I'm a cop. But I'll wait what the evidence says.'

Jo stepped out of the room. Flack walked towards her.

'Do you believe him?'

'Actually, I do. He doesn't seem to be the person who would kill someone. And we don't even know why this girl is being murdered.'

'Maybe I can help.' Hawkes walked towards them with his I-pad in his hand.

'Look at this.'

'What am I looking at? Yes, I can see it's a note, but what is so special?' Flack asked.

'It isn't special, but it's got a name on it. It's from a club named "The Black Diamond", where people are performing every week. This one is from two nights ago, right before she was murdered. I found it in her clothes. Maybe someone there knows what happened to her.'

'Good job, Sheldon!' Jo says, as she smiled at him and friendly punches his shoulder.

'But I found more. The singer who sang that night, was a girl who was in the same school as our victim and Rachel Berry. In fact, she even graduated at the same time as miss Berry.'

'Who is she?' Flack asked.

'Her name is Santana Lopez, she sings every Friday evening in this club.'

'We'll be right on it.' Flack said as he walked away.

'You know, this case is getting stranger and stranger.' Jo says to Sheldon.

'I mean, they're all just singers, I never thought they kill.'

'Who says one of them did it. I thought you never saw someone guilty before the opposite was proved.'

'I know! This case is just… a bit weird.'

Hawkes laughed. Jo shook her head and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 THE BLACK DIAMOND

THE BLACK DIAMOND

'Hey Linds, is this a place for us?' Danny and Lindsay are at "The Black Diamond". It's a nice club, a bit in the style of the fifties.

'I don't know, Danny. I think we're a bit old for a club like this. Hey, there is a bartender. Let's ask him what he knows.' They walk towards a young man, who is standing behind the bar, cleaning some glasses.

'Hello, NYPD, can we ask you some questions?' Danny says, while showing his badge.

The man putts the glasses down and nods.

'Yeah sure, what is this about?'

'We would like to talk to you about this girl. Do you know her?' He shows a picture.

'I think she comes to this club sometimes, but I never really spoke to her. What about her?'

'She was killed two days ago, and we found this ticket, saying she was here the day before she died. Actually, only 2 hours before she died.'

'Friday, you say? I think I saw her than. She came to listen to Santana, they drank something afterwards.'

'Where can we find this Santana?'

'She's about to start singing, look, there she already comes.'

They turn around. A pretty, young woman walks up to the stage. She grabs the microphone and starts singing "1+1" from Beyoncé.

'I bet she's singing it to that bartender, who just helped us.' Danny says.

'You think? She looks at that blond girl in the front all the time, I think she sings it to her.'

'Okay, the loser has to buy the winner a cup of coffee.' Danny and Lindsay shake hands, while laughing. While Santana keeps singing. Danny grabs Lindsay's hand and their standing like that the whole song. When the song finishes, everybody claps. The blond girl jumps on stage and kisses Santana on her mouth. They look in love.

'Looks like your gonna pay my coffee.' Lindsay says.

'Okay, you won, next time you can buy me a coffee.'

They walk towards the stage.

'Santana Lopez?' Lindsay asks.

'Yes?' Santana answers.

'NYPD, we would like to ask you some questions. When Mary Billinger came here, what were you talking about?'

'She saw me, and she asked me how to become so good. She wanted to be a singer to, you know. But we kept talking a long time, and we talked about love, school, that kind of things. What is going on, did she do anything?'

'She's been murdered.'

'What?! Oh my god…' She grabs her girlfriends hand, who softly lays her hand on Santana's back.

'Did she mention having a fight with anybody? Or do you know anybody was mad at her?'

'No, she was such a sweet girl, I can't imagine… Wait, she said she broke up with her boyfriend and that he was sending her these weird e-mails and text messages. She blocked him and it stopped now, she said.'

'Thank you. Do you know the name of the boyfriend?'

Santana shook her head. 'No, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. Do you know Rachel Berry?'

'Yes, I do, is she also…?'

'No, no, she's fine. Do you know if Mary mentioned her?'

'No, she didn't.'

'Thank you for your help. You did a great job.'

They walk out of the bar. 'So, that Rachel was being called with the vic's phone, was really a coincidence.' Lindsay talks out her thoughts.

'Yeah, pretty stupid how things like this just roll into another.' Danny answers.

'Let's find out who her boyfriend was.'

They walk to the car and drive back to the crime lab.

'Hey Adam, can you look on the vic's laptop, to any weird e-mails?'Lindsay walks into Adam's office.

'Of course, but that takes hours of work. Wanna help?' Lindsay looks a bit dubitable. But then she nods.

'Okay Adam, I'll help you. Let's start to look at the deleted e-mails.' They work out the whole computer.

At the same moment, in Jo's office, she is working on an old case, Mac walks in.

'Hey, I thought we had a case?'

'We do, but I can't find anything. I'm stuck. The only lead we have is the ex-boyfriend. And Lindsay and Adam are working on it. I can't do anything.' She sights.

'You can do anything now, Jo. Hi boss.' Adam walks in.

'We found some strange e-mails, like:"I hate you, you belong to me. If I can't have you nobody can have you. Come back or I'll kill you." Don't you think that's strange?'

'It is strange Adam. Could you find out who send them?' Mac asks.

'Of course I could! The ex-boyfriend is: John Bereno. He's a Spanish guy, with a record. He lives in Third street.'

'Thanks Adam. Now I can finally do something.' Jo stands up and takes her jacket.

'Come on Mac, don't let me waiting. I wanna catch some bad guys!' She yells.

Mac smiles. 'I'm coming!'

Together they walk towards Mac's car.


	4. Chapter 4 JEALOUSY, BAD QUALITY

JEALOUSY, BAD QUALITY

'John Bereno? Open up, NYPD.' Mac screams. They hear some noise, but the door doesn't open. Mac kicks it open. They run inside. The room is completely empty, except for two chairs in the middle of the room, where two girls are bonded on. The girls are Rachel and Santana. They rapidly free them. They're still alive, only a bit scared.

'Are you okay? Where is the man who did this?' Mac asks.

'The girls point at a room in the back of the house. Jo looks at Mac. Mac nods and putts his finger in front of his lips as sine they should be quiet. With one kick he opens the door. There stands a man, with a gun in his hand that he points at Jo immediately when she comes in.

'Not a step further, or I will kill her!' He says.

'Why do you wanna kill me?' Jo asks while she looks at him, totally not scared.

'You're a woman. I hate woman. They're awful.'

'Why are we awful? Your mother is a woman to.'

'My mother is dead. She died a long time ago. She left me. And my girlfriend left me to. You women only think about yourself.'

'Don't you think it was a bit of your own fault that Mary left you?'

John's hand starts to shake a bit, and there are tears in his eyes.

'I loved her. I would do anything for her. And then she just said she didn't love me anymore. Just like that. So I warned her. She didn't listen. I did what I had to do!'

'Why the other girls? The ones sitting in the other room.'

'I send them an e-mail with pictures of Mary's dead body. But later I realized they could go to the police with it, so I took them.'

'Put your gun down, now. Hands above your head, turn around!' Mac said.

Slowly the man did what Mac had said. Mac walked towards him and putted a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law.' Mac said. Another cop took the man and walked him out of the building.

'Hey Jo, you alright?' Mac asks, looking at Jo's shaking hands.

'Yeah, I guess so. It stays a bit scary if someone putts a gun on you.'

'I know. But you're alright. Come on, let's go.'

Together they walk out of the room. There they meet Rachel and Santana.

'Hey girls, are you alright?' Jo asks.

'We're fine. A bit scared, but fine.' Rachel says.

'I'm happy you are.' Jo says.

'We wanted to thank you. Can you come to "The Black Diamond" tonight? With the total team, of course.' Santana asks.

'I think we can. We'll be there.' Mac smiles at the girls as he says it.

'Come on, Mac. You don't wanna miss your 'Thank You' concert, do you?' Everybody is standing in front of the elevator, ready to go to "The Black Diamond", but Mac is still busy in his office.

'I'm coming, only this thing…'

'No, you're coming now.' Jo walks into his office, takes his arm and pulls him out of his office.

'That is for tomorrow.' She looks at what he is wearing.

'A tie? Mac, please, you're not going to a funeral. Here…' She unleashes his tie and opens the first node of his shirt.

'That's better. You can get your tie back after tonight.'

Mac looks a bit overwhelmed and everybody starts laughing. They go to "The Black Diamond". When they come in, they see the whole bar is being decorated with flags, balloons and garlands. On the garlands is a text, which says: Thank You. They are going to sit on a large table and get something to drink. When they are there for about 15 minutes, Rachel and Santana walk up on stage.

'Hello everybody. We are Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. The song we are going to sing now is for the team that investigated the murder of an old schoolmate of us. So thank you det. Taylor, Danville, Messer, Messer…' Everybody laughs and Danny and Lindsay look at each other, smiling. 'Hawkes, Ross, Flack and Hammerback.' The piano starts to play, someone is playing the guitar and the girls take a microphone.

'There's a hero, if you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid, of what you are…'

They start singing "Hero, from Mariah Carey". Danny and Lindsay hold hands, Sid hums along and Adam drums the table with his finger… And Mac looks at Jo, who is on the other side of the table. Jo looks back. They smile. Jo nods her head, and Mac grins. He loves his team.

_The End_


	5. Chapter 5 WRITERS NOTE

WRITERS NOTE

'Thank you all for reading this. This is my first FanFiction, and because I'm a big fan of CSI:NY and of Glee, I thought it would be funny to write a crossover. Thanks for all your comment, I'm glad you liked it. The next chapter isn't really a chapter, I was just bored so I made a song with a few of my favorite female characters from some series. Please read it and tell me what you think.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN

MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN

This is a song from Shania Twain, and I love it. So I was bored this one day and I made this. It's being song by:

Lindsay Messer - CSI:NY

Jo Danville - CSI:NY

Kate Beckett - Castle

Ziva David - NCIS

Temperance Brennan - Boned

Thanks for reading!

**Kate; **Let's go girls! Come on!

**Ziva; **I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

**Lindsay; **No inhibitions - make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

**Temperance; **The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

**All; **Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

**Jo; **The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

**Temperance; **The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

**All; **Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

**Kate; **I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman


End file.
